Family Man
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex lied to David and Maria in order to get a good chance to get a buisness to expand Lexcorp. He told them he was a family man now he has to pretend to be married to someone he knows nothing about. Will the fall in love or will they fall apart? Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Lex was meeting with some business people to try and expand Lex Corp. They were the Montez's. David and Maria they had been married for 25 years and had three kids. They were going to sell their billion dollar company because they wanted to spend the rest of their lives without having a business hanging over them. They wanted someone who was a family person someone who they could trust to take care of their business. Lex smiled when both of them came over to his table. He stood up to greet them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Hello Mr. Luthor." Maria said

"Please call me Lex."

They all sat down at the table.

"Alright Lex could we ask why you want our company?" David asked

"I want to expand Lex Corp and open up more opportunities for more people."

"Are you a family man Lex?" Maria asked

"Of course I am."

"Good because we want our company to go to a family man." Maria said

"Well you will be happy to know that I am engaged to be married."

'What the hell am I doing I am not engaged I don't even have a girlfriend.'

"When is the big day?" Maria asked

"We haven't decided yet we want our families and friends to all be together and we haven't decided where a good place for that would be."

"I understand well at least you want your families to both be there." David said

"Yes."

"Well Mr. Luthor we have some other people who want to buy and it sure would help us if we could meet your fiancé maybe over the weekend?" Maria asked

"Of course that would be great I'm sure she would be happy to meet you."

"Thank you Lex we will see you soon." David said

The two men shook hands then David and Maria left. Lex put his head in his hands what had he done. He didn't have a fiancé he didn't know what to do. His friend Bruce saw him and went over to him.

"What has you down?"

"I just told some people that I had a fiancé when I don't."

"Ouch and I suppose they want to meet her."

"This weekend. Where am I going to find a fiancé in three days?"

"Pick one out of the crowd."

"What?"

"You are a Luthor you can have any one of these woman and I am sure that any one of them would love to pretend to be engaged to you."

"I can't just pick one out it isn't like they are a piece of clothing or something."

"Come on Lex just pick one out there has to be one who gets your attention."

Lex stared around at the crowd of girls he tried to find one who caught his interest but he found no one.

"Nope not a one."

"What about that one who just walked in." Bruce pointed to a blonde.

Lex's eyes grew wide she was beautiful.

"Apparently you like her."

"I can't just go up to her and say. Hi my name is Lex Luthor even though we know nothing about each other would you be willing to pretend to be my fiancé?"

"Lex just go over and talk to her then casually bring up the subject."

"Why do I have a feeling that you have done this before."

"Go Lex."

Lex went over to the women and stood in front of her she wasn't paying attention so she ran right into him.

"Gosh I'm sorry." She said

"It's no problem."

She stared at the man who she had bumped into he was extremely handsome.

"My name is Lex, Lex Luthor."

"Chloe Sullivan and I have heard about the Luthor's before."

"I'm sure they weren't good things."

"There were good things about you. Your father he is another story."

"Yeah my father isn't the best person to mess with."

"I bet now if you will excuse me I have to run some more errands."

Chloe turned to leave.

"Chloe I am sure wherever it is you have to go my limo could drive you."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me."

"So you decided to be nice first?"

"Yes so will you go with me?"

"Yes but I'm not making any promises."

"I didn't ask you for a commitment."

"I understand that."

"So are you hungry now?"

"Yeah where will you be taking me?"

"There is a great Italian restaurant not that far from here."

"I'm afraid I am not properly dressed."

"That doesn't matter trust me no one will care."

"Okay Italian sounds great."

"Let's get going then."

Chloe started going outside and Lex looked back to Bruce he winked at him and Bruce smirked at him. Lex followed Chloe out and led her to his limo. He told the driver where to go and soon they were off.

"So Lex why exactly did you ask me to go to dinner with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have taken any girl in that store to dinner why did you pick me?"

"You caught my eye all those other girls didn't interest me. Why did you agree to have dinner with me?"

"Any girl would have said yes if you had asked them to dinner."

"I like you already Chloe."

"I like you too Lex. I mean as much as a girl could like someone she has just met."

"Well I am glad you like me. How would you like to make a lot of money?"

"Why would I want a lot of money?"

"I want you to pretend to be my fiancé for the weekend."

"You just met me and you want me to be your fiancé?"

"No I want you to pretend to be my fiancé."

"Why?"

"I promised some business people that I had a fiancé."

"So you want me to just drop everything to become your fiancé?"

"I will pay you for it."

"I have a daughter I can't just abandon her to pretend to be your fiancé."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes I do and you would've known that if you knew me for more than five minutes."

"Well you can bring her along to."

"Lex I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea."

"Why are you still in love with her father?"

"No and that is all you need to know now let me out. Go bribe some other person to be your fiancé."

"Come on Chloe it is only for two days and I am sure you little girl would love to be in a mansion."

"Look Lex I barley even know you."

"I barley know you too but I need your help."

The limo stopped at the restaurant.

"At least have dinner with me."

"Fine."

The limo opened the door and Chloe and Lex got out. They both went inside and were seated and given menus.

"Chloe I'm sorry if I just sprung this on you but I am desperate and whatever you want or need is yours I swear just pretend to be my fiancé for the weekend. I assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"Alright since you are that desperate but there is going to be some rules."

"What might they be?"

"We are defiantly not sleeping in the same room. You will leave my daughter alone. After the weekend is over me and my daughter are leaving."

"I will do everything but we have to sleep in the same room. The couple is going to be spending the night and if don't sleep in the same room they won't believe that we are engaged."

"Fine whatever but if you do anything that makes me feel uncomfortable I am gone."

"I understand. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome Mr. Luthor. I would like for you to come to my house to meet my daughter so she isn't scared when we stay at your house."

"That is fine but I would like for you both to stay at my house tonight that way you are both comfortable when the Montez's come."

"Do I have to sleep in the same room with you?"

"Yes in order for us to both feel comfortable with each other."

"Fine."

Lex and Chloe ordered their meals. They both ate their meals and then they took the limo to go to Chloe's apartment. Chloe opened the door to the apartment and Lex and she came inside. Chloe found the babysitter in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Hi Bonnie where is the munchkin?"

"Hi Chloe I think she is in the bathroom she should be out in a few minutes."

Chloe stared at Lex who was standing in the room staring at her.

"I won't be needing you for the next few days Bonnie so you can have a little break."

"Alright just call whenever you need me. I have to go and she was no trouble at all today."

"Good bye Bonnie."

"Bye Chloe."

Bonnie stared at Lex and then she left. Chloe stared at Lex.

"What?"

"Nothing Chloe."

Chloe heard the bathroom door open and she turned and smiled at her six year old daughter. Lex stared at her daughter to 'Spitting image of her mother' Lex thought.

"Who is he?" Chloe's daughter pointed to Lex

"His name is Lex and Lex this is my daughter Sophie."

"It is nice to meet you Sophie."

"You to Lex."

"We are going to stay with Lex for a few days."

"How come?"

"Because he needs my help so why don't you start packing your suitcase and I will be in to help you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sophie went into her room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No just stay out here."

"Okay."

Chloe went into her room and started packing her suitcase. How was she supposed to pretend to be engaged to Lex Luthor they didn't even know anything about each other. This is never going to work Chloe thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Chloe had gotten Sophie settled in a guest bedroom Lex had said Sophie could stay in. As soon as Chloe had unpacked all of Sophie's things and tucked her in the bed Sophie fell fast asleep. Chloe then went down to Lex's study the only way she knew how to get there was by a map he had given her and he gave one to Sophie. Lex had told Chloe to meet him in his study once she was done. When she walked into the study she was memorized by the room that was filled with tons of books that it looked a library to her and on his desk was an expensive lap top she was sure he had gotten the latest model that had just come out and it was the best one there was out there but she could never afford no matter how hard she worked. It was then that she noticed Lex sitting on his black leather couch staring at her.

"So I'm guessing you like this room?" Lex asked while his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I could spend hours in here." Chloe stated as she went over and sat down next to Lex on the couch.

"So you are a bookworm?" He asked while staring into her eyes she really was beautiful he thought.

"Yeah I guess you could call me that."

"Good at least I know one more thing about you. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions I mean how else are we supposed to get to know each other? I promise after I through my little interview you can ask me questions to."

"I don't mind Lex."

"Alright first I have to know who Sophie's father is, and why aren't you with him?"

"I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Sophie's father was my ex-boyfriend he raped me when I told him I didn't want to be in the kind of relationship he wanted."

"That is horrible did he go to jail for it?"

"Only for five years then he got out and I'm scared to death that he will find us one of these days and do something to me or worse Sophie."

"I will make sure you and Sophie get plenty of protection once you get back home."

"Thanks Lex."

"It's no problem. Now next question how old are you?"

"I'm 23 I was pregnant with Sophie when I was 17 she was born on my 18th birthday."

"Wow did you just read my mind I was going to ask you that next."

"Yeah well I'm pretty good at telling what people are going to say next."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is dead and my dad lives in France for his new job he is a computer engineer."

"If you don't mind me asking how did your mother die?"

"She had a brain tumor she died when I was four."

"My mom died when I was young too she had cancer. Do you have any close friends?"

"Besides my nanny Bonnie no I keep to myself mostly I do my job and go home to take care of Sophie."

"And what do you do exactly?"

"I'm a journalist I work for the 'Central Times.'"

"Well is there anything else I should know about you or Sophie?"

"Well Sophie is lactose intolerant so don't give her any diary products she will break out and get sick. She isn't allergic to anything else though and either am I. Sophie doesn't like eating her fruits and vegetables so you always have to force her to eat them. Sophie is also extremely stubborn she does like to do as she is told until she knows exactly why you have asked her to do something. Overall she is a pretty good kid she just likes to test and she is always looking for answers to any questions she might come up with. I think that is why she does so well in school because she is always intrigued at how everything works and everything."

"Wow that is a lot about Sophie."

"Yeah she is my life the only family I really have so do you need to know anything else?"

"Yeah how did we meet?"

"Lex you know how we met."

"No I mean when we were supposed to meet."

"You mean when our pretend relationship happened?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know how do normal people meet?"

"Normal people are you calling me not normal?"

"I just meant that if we were supposed to meet it has to be somewhere expensive I mean you're a billionaire."

"Well there was this charity ball three years ago we could say we met there."

"Alright and we have been dating since then?"

"Yeah and I took you to a restaurant called 'Coles' to ask you to marry me and the reason it wasn't in the paper is because I made sure everyone was out of the restaurant and there was no paparazzi around."

"Alright and what about the engagement ring?"

"There is one coming tomorrow so don't worry about that."

"So do I get to ask you questions now?"

"Yeah ask away."

"I know that you run Lexcorp and that you aren't close to your dad. I don't really know what else I am supposed to know about you."

"Well I had a little brother and he died was he was a baby his name was Julian. I don't really know what else you should know maybe once we spend another day together we will learn more. The couple is coming in three more days so we have some time."

"Okay so is that it for today?"

"Yes I will show you to my room and you will need to start getting used to this place I know it is big but it would seem weird if you got lost and we have been dating for three years."

"Alright I will work on that. What are we supposed to do with Sophie aren't you worried she will let our fake engagement slip?"

"Well if you would let me talk to her I could explain things to her."

"Alright you can talk to her I only made up that rule because I didn't know what kind of person you were."

"I understand you are very protective of Sophie but I would never hurt her. Now let's go to bed."

Lex got off the couch and Chloe followed suit and then Chloe followed Lex up to his room. Once he opened the door she knew that she wouldn't mind sleeping in there. There was a gigantic bed and she knew it had the best covers and sheets and was probably very comfortable but being able to be comfortable with Lex would be hard. There was a bathroom connected to it which had a huge bath tub and a nice Jacuzzi. Chloe never wanted to leave this place it was beautiful.

"You can get changed in here or in the bathroom I don't care which I will be in whatever one you don't chose."

"I will go change in the bathroom." Chloe went over to her suitcase which was on the bed she got out her cloths and went into the bathroom leaving Lex alone in the room. They both changed and then they were in the bed together. Chloe's thoughts completely left her mind she had no idea what to say to him or if she should say anything. She felt eyes gazing at her and she stared into Lex's eyes.

"What is it Lex?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

She thought that, that had been all he wanted to make sure that she was okay but he was still staring at her.

"What?"

"We should probably kiss goodnight I mean we are a couple now and if we have our first kiss in front of the Montezs' it might look fake."

"Lex I'm not sure about this."

"It's just one kiss Chloe and then you can go to bed."

"I haven't been with a guy since I was seventeen."

"I will help you."

Lex brought his face close to Chloe's and he waited for her to make the first move when he felt the pressure on his lips he kissed her passionately. He could tell she was uncertain of what to do she tried to pull back but he put his hands on her flushed face and pulled her closer. Chloe stopped pulling away and kissed him back when he pulled out of their kiss Chloe's lips felt like they were on fire. Lex smirked at Chloe then he turned the light off beside his bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"Goodnight Chloe." Lex told her

"Goodnight."

Chloe tried to fall asleep but she couldn't she couldn't help but think about the kiss that had felt so real. Her body wanted more contact with him. She wanted to shove herself into his chest and just have him hold her. But Chloe's mind was telling her that it was stupid to think that way 'What you have known this guy for a few hours and already you want to be close to him?.' She couldn't help it she was sure plenty of women would feel this way if they were in her situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lex had gotten up at three in the morning after having enough of Chloe's sleeping habits. If she wasn't kicking him she was pulling the blankets off of him and making him freeze. After she had pulled the covers away from him for the fourth time he had given up and just fell asleep without any blankets. He would have to have a talk with her in the morning about it, maybe she doesn't realize she is doing it or maybe she just wants to see how far she can push him. Once he had woken up at three he decided to go down and set up a plan. He was going to break one of Chloe's rules but he knew that he had to. So he thought of everything to say to get Chloe to let him break one of her rules. Once it was six Chloe was up and she had found her way to Lex. Chloe stared at him and Lex stared back at her.

"How long have you been up?" Chloe asked as she went over and sat down on the couch.

"Since three." Lex told her with wide eyes.

"Did I do something to wake you up?" she asked as she met his gaze

"Well after all of your kicking and taking the blankets away from me last night yeah you woke me up after awhile." Lex told her with a solemn voice he didn't believe that she had truly meant to do any of it.

"I'm terribly sorry Lex I never meant to do that. I've never shared a bed with anyone before." Her eyes were full of guilt.

"It's okay but can you try and work on it?" Lex asked as he made his way over to Chloe and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yes I will." Chloe said smiling at him

"Thanks now I want to talk to you about something else." His eyes gazed into her hazel ones. He knew she wasn't going to like this.

"What about?" She asked as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I have to break one of your rules." Lex said gently

"Which one?" Chloe asked with concern apparent in her voice.

"I have to talk to Sophie and explain to her what you are both doing here. I am going to take her to a zoo and talk to her about things." Lex said with his voice a little shaky the last thing he wanted was to have a fight.

"I can't let you do that I set those rules for a reason." Chloe said sternly

"Come on Chloe if we are supposed to do this right I have to get to know Sophie and she has to understand what you two are doing here." Lex told her sternly

"I don't see why I just can't explain it to her."

"Because Chloe she needs to trust me and she needs to at least we have to pretend that we were together for three years. So Sophie has to at least pretend to like me and the only way she is going to do that is if we spend time together." He spoke in a more intense voice.

"Am I invited on this outing?"

"I was hoping you would stay here get to know the place and everything. Plus I think Sophie will show me who she truly is without you. I promise that I won't hurt her I just think we need to get to know each other." Hope was apparent in his voice. But he knew if he had a kid and he had just met someone he wouldn't want them taking his kid.

"Lex I don't know if I can do that."

"I will have her call you every 30 minutes and you can call whenever you want."

"Alright, but if I found out you have done anything to Sophie I will find some way to hurt you." Chloe told him with a stern voice

"I promise you that you won't have to do anything to me and Sophie will be fine."

"Good and make sure you have her call me."

"I will Chloe."

Chloe and Lex finished talking and then Chloe went to take a shower. Lex worked on some work that he had to do when Sophie came running into the room. He glanced up at her and smiled she smiled back.

"Where is mommy?" Sophie asked him as she went over and sat in the chair across from him.

"She is taking a shower." He told her as she stared into her eyes that looked like Chloe's.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the zoo with me today." Lex hoped that she would say that she wanted to he needed to talk to her without Chloe being around.

"Mommy isn't going to come?"

"No she has some work to do here. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No I guess not." Sophie stared at Lex and smiled. "You're nice."

"Well I just figured it would be a nice way for us to get to know each other." Lex looked into Sophie's eyes.

"How long are we staying here for?"

"You are going to go back home after the weekend."

"Why so soon?"

"I will explain it all later. First you need to eat break feast and get dressed."

"Alright."

Lex, Sophie, and Chloe all ate break feast and then Lex took Sophie to the zoo. He took her to see the animals which she enjoyed a lot.

"So Sophie I have to talk to you about everything." Lex told her not exactly sure what to say to her even though he had planned it all out in his head before.

"Am I in trouble?" Sophie asked she never got asked to talk about things unless she had done something wrong and she was worried.

"No this is about your mom and I."

"Okay."

"Do you play pretend sometimes?" Lex asked her

"You mean pretend you're something that you aren't really?"

"Yes exactly."

"Yes I have played that before."

"Well your mom and I are pretending that we are engaged."

"What is engaged?"

"When two people want to get married that is what they do before."

"But you and mommy aren't going to get married are you?"

"No we aren't but there are going to be some people over this weekend and they think that your mom and I are engaged."

"Did you lie to them because lying is bad."

"No I just told a little fib but I need you to pretend that your mom and I have been together for awhile and you need to like me."

"Is mommy going to yell at me for doing that?"

"No, and if you do pretend for the whole weekend I will get you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yeah you can decide once the weekend is over what you want."

"Do I have to call you my daddy?"

"No you don't."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go see the rest of the zoo and then I will buy you a stuffed animal or something."

Lex and Sophie continued going around seeing all of the animals. He hoped Sophie wouldn't spill her guts out he knew how little kids want to share everything with people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next night was better for Lex. Chloe didn't kick or take the blankets away and he hoped that he had explained everything to Sophie about not telling the Montezs' the truth. He hoped that soon this would all be over he wasn't the family type of guy and he knew he wasn't good with kids but he was trying to put up with Sophie. The girl annoyed him though with her constant questions and the way she said and did things he was trying to be patient but sometimes he almost lost them. He couldn't fall asleep even though things were better since Chloe wasn't kicking him he tried to focus his mind on his dreams. But what were his dreams running and managing Luthorcorp he really didn't even want to do that. The only reason he was, was to prove to his father that he could run a business by himself. His father who was locked up in prison for all the things he had done. It was about time his dad got put in jail. He felt Chloe stir beside him and she smiled at him.

"Good morning Chloe." Lex told her.

"Morning Lex. I hope that I didn't do anything to keep you up last night." Chloe felt awful that she had kept him up the night before it wasn't like she was used to it.

"No you were perfect." Lex blushed when he said that and then quickly regained his composure.

The door in the bedroom came open and Sophie came into the room she looked at them. "Mommy can I eat now?" Sophie looked at her mother.

"Yes once I get up." Chloe told her daughter gently.

"Actually if you push that button on the intercom and ask the cook to make you something then it will be done by the time we get down in the kitchen." Lex watched as the child's face lightened up.

"Really?" Sophie's eyes grew wide.

"Yes now go order whatever you want for breakfast." Lex watched as Sophie went over and ordered them breakfast.

"Mom I think we should get one of these at our house." Sophie told her mom.

"Just one problem Sophie we don't have a cook." Chloe had sat up in the bed and so had Lex.

"Well it is still cool." Sophie told her mom.

"Yeah well you can visit sometimes and play with the intercom. Why don't you just go get dressed now?" Lex told her and she rushed out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that now she is going to beg me to come over here for breakfast every morning." Chloe looked at him.

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing the two of you again." Lex smirked at Chloe as he got out of the bed and got clothes ready for the day.

"Would you even have time?" Chloe asked him as she got her clothes.

"What do you mean?" Lex looked at Chloe he didn't understand what she had meant.

"Well not that you are going to add onto your business won't it take more work?" Chloe didn't think that Lex was ever going to have time to spend with them after he gained a company.

"Well yeah I guess so." Lex stated he hadn't really thought about how much more work it was going to take when he gained this new company.

"Did you ever think of having a real family Lex?" Chloe didn't understand how Lex thought that he could run a huge business while taking care of a family.

"Well yeah I have always thought about it." Lex told her he remembered how much time he had spent at work instead of with Helen. He knew he didn't have very much time to have a relationship or a child if he was working with a business.

"Well then you might want to change your career trust me kids take a lot of work and a lot of time." Chloe left him with that going into the bathroom to get dressed.

Lex knew she was right if he barley had time for a true relationship how was he going to find time for a child? He got dressed and then waited for Chloe and they walked down to the kitchen where Sophie was. She had a plate of pancakes in front of her and was eating. Two other plates were laid down on the table and Chloe and Lex sat down. They both were starting to eat without talking. Chloe hoped that she hadn't hurt his feelings but if he really wanted to have a family he was going to have to find a better way to handle his time.

"Lex I never meant that you couldn't have a family I just meant that you would have to find more time in order to have a family." Chloe looked at him and then at her daughter who was done with her food syrup was all over her clothes and mouth. "Sophie go on and take a bath and put on some new clothes okay?" Chloe watched as her daughter nodded and then took off upstairs.

"Let's take a walk." Lex told Chloe as he took her hand and led her to the grounds. They walked near the lake and Chloe looked at the view.

"Why did you bring me here?" Chloe looked at him he still hadn't let her hand go and she looked at it.

"I don't want to end up alone. I need your help should I take this company or should I try to make more time to find someone?" Lex wanted to know she was a mother she knew more about having a family than he did.

"That has to be your decision Lex." Chloe looked at him sliding her hand from his.

"But I don't know. All my father ever did was work I was always taken care of by the nanny or my mother when she was alive." Lex hadn't grown up in a normal childhood and he needed someone to show him how to have a family.

"You still have to decide what you want Lex I can't help you chose. Just ask yourself what is more important having a family or working in a business." Chloe started to work her way back to the mansion.

Lex caught her turning her around and he touched her cheek. "I think that having someone I love is more important." Lex touched her lips with his finger and then he put his lips on hers kissing her gently.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex's neck and kissed him back. Then she realized what she was doing and she pulled away. "Lex I can't I'm sorry." Chloe took off to the mansion and didn't look back.

Lex wanted to run after her and hold her again but he couldn't seem to. Was this really what he wanted a wife and a child? Or did he want a company that would never physically hurt him. He didn't know he was confused he didn't even know if his feelings for Chloe were real. If they were he would have to have a child too and was he ready for that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

That day things were awkward between Chloe and Lex. Chloe didn't want to seem to want to talk about what they had done. She tried to keep Sophie busy so she could answer her questions. Lex watched the two of them and he wondered if Chloe ever just got out alone without Sophie with her. He thought it might be nice to take her out for dinner but he wasn't sure she would want to after what happened. He knew that the Montezs were coming tomorrow and this was their last night to do whatever they wanted to do. Lex looked at Chloe and he went over to her he pulled her away from Sophie he needed to know if she wanted to go out with him.

"I just had an idea. When was the last time you have been out?" Lex looked at Chloe he wanted an honest answer. Chloe's eyes looked shocked.

"I go out all the time." Chloe tried to walk away but Lex placed his hand on her wrist.

"I mean without Sophie tagging along." Lex looked back at Chloe staring into her green eyes. He felt the static when he had placed his hand on her and he felt his heart beat faster.

"I've never gone out without Sophie. I only had enough money for someone to watch her while I was at work." Chloe knew where this was going and the last thing she wanted was to go out with Lex Luthor she knew that people would be taking photos of them and they would see the ring on her finger.

"Well then come to dinner with me tonight." He looked at her with bright eyes he was getting excited and he felt his heart pounding and his mind kept saying over and over 'Please say yes.'

"I don't have anything to wear." Chloe was trying to get her way out of this even though she knew that he had plenty of money to go and buy her something to wear.

"I will get you something to wear." He looked at her and touched her cheek gently and then he brought his hand down. "Please come." He was pleading with her never had he wanted something so badly.

"Alright I will come as long as I can pick out what I wear." Chloe smiled at Lex she liked it when he pleaded he looked so cute. Her mind was making her spot thinking those things she couldn't be thinking those things as soon as the weekend was over she and Sophie would be going home and they would never see Lex again.

"Of course I will have someone bring some choices for you and don't worry about Sophie she will be well taken care of." Lex brushed his hand against Chloe's arm and then went to go call someone to bring dresses down so Chloe could pick one.

Chloe went over to Sophie who was coloring in a book that Lex had gotten for her. Chloe had never left Sophie alone at night she knew that it was hard for her just to leave Sophie during the day even though most of the time Sophie was at school she just felt like she had to be there for Sophie at all hours.

"Sophie can I talk to you about something?" Chloe looked at her daughter she knew that she needed to talk to her about tonight.

"Sure mommy." Sophie stopped coloring and looked at her mom.

"Lex and I are going to go out tonight." She looked at her daughter hoping she wasn't going to get mad.

"Am I coming?" Sophie never got left alone at night and she knew that whenever her mom went out she always was aloud to go.

"No sweetie you are going to stay here." The words hurt Chloe but she couldn't show her daughter that she was feeling guilty.

"Why?" Sophie cocked her head she didn't understand she was always aloud to go before why did Lex change things?

"Because where Lex and I are going kids aren't aloud." Chloe looked at Sophie she didn't know if it was true or not but she assumed so.

"Just because we are living with him he gets to change all the rules it isn't fair." Sophie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lex didn't change the rules but now there is someone to watch you at night. I'm not doing this to make you mad and either is Lex it is just one night and after this weekend things will go back to normal." She brushed her hand through Sophie's hair.

"It's only for tonight?"

"Yes it is only for a night. So let me go out for one night okay?" Chloe looked at Sophie hoping that it would be alright.

"Okay."

"You can help mommy pick out her dress for tonight though would you like that?" She smiled at Sophie seeing her eyes light up she always liked playing dress up.

"Yeah I would." Sophie smiled.

"Alright I will come get you when the dresses come." Chloe got up and went to find Lex she knew the mansion pretty well now and she knew where Lex usually stayed. She decided to try the library first knowing that there was another computer that he worked on in there. The door was part way open and Chloe could hear Lex talking on the phone his voice was calm but she could tell he didn't like what he was hearing on the other end. She decided that it was better to show him that she was there instead of eavesdropping. She walked into the room and Lex noticed her right away.

"I have to go." Lex told the person on the other end and hung up the phone. "Chloe the dresses should be here around one. I made reservations and don't worry there is not going to be any paparazzi around I am making sure of that." Lex smiled at Chloe and he felt generally happy since he had found Chloe he had made sure that he wasn't burdened with work while they were here and it was relaxing.

"Thanks Lex I talked to Sophie she didn't like the fact that we were going out without her tonight but she is fine with it now. I told her she could help me pick out a dress though I hope you don't mind." Chloe knew that he wouldn't but she thought that it was best to tell him what was going on before it happened.

"Of course I don't mind." Lex left the desk and went over to Chloe he looked at her. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Chloe looked back at Lex and she knew that he wanted to say something but he didn't seem to know what it was that he was going to say. "What?"

"We kissed." Lex looked at Chloe that was all he could say she couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Lex please." Chloe didn't want to talk about it.

"I have to know if it meant anything." He looked at her he had to know he had to find out what that kiss meant to her.

Chloe knew that the kiss had been great and she felt like she could just keep on kissing him but it would end soon and then if she fell in love with him she would only get hurt. The kiss meant a lot to her but she couldn't tell him that. "It didn't mean anything." Chloe looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes but it was for the best.

"That's all I needed to know." He had hoped that she would say that it meant something to her. The door opened to the office and in came the lady he had called about the dresses. "You should go get Sophie and I will be in my room." Lex got up and went towards the staircase.

Chloe told the lady whose name was Taylor and she said that she would be right back with her daughter since she wanted to help. Chloe came back with Sophie and they started going through things. Chloe didn't think that she could ever remember seeing so many expensive dresses. Sophie picked out all of the red and blue ones since she had always liked those colors. Chloe had liked one red one that Sophie had picked out and when she went to try it on she knew that it would be the perfect dress for tonight.

Chloe didn't want to leave Sophie alone but she knew that Lex would make sure she had the best care. Chloe went upstairs to get ready since it was almost time to go. Once she had finished putting on the last touches of her makeup she went downstairs. She was surprised to see Sophie sitting on Lex's lap and they were both laughing. She had never seen Lex laugh before. Sophie saw her mom first and she got off Lex's lap and ran over to her mom.

"So what's so funny?" Chloe questioned her daughter.

Sophie looked at her mother trying to keep the secret hidden. "Nothing mommy." Sophie told her.

"We should get going." Lex told Chloe as he moved over towards Sophie. "Now you be good while we are gone okay?" Lex smiled at the girl who he had started to grow accustomed to.

"Of course." Sophie smiled back at Lex then she gave Chloe a hug.

The maid came in who was going to watch Sophie for them and she assured Chloe that everything was going to be fine. Chloe said her last goodbyes to her daughter and then she and Lex left the house. The limo had come and Lex opened the door for Chloe and she slid in first. Then Lex got in and closed the door. The limo started to go and Lex looked at Chloe.

"You look beautiful tonight." Lex told her hoping that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Thanks Sophie was the one who picked it out." Chloe hoped that tonight wouldn't change anything between them. They only had two more days to live at the mansion and then Chloe and Sophie could go back to their lives.

"She has good taste." Lex didn't know how he was going to be once Chloe and Sophie were gone he had grown attached to both of them. He hadn't been around kids very much and he didn't know how to handle Sophie at first but now the girl had brought light into his life. She had made him laugh and smile no one had done that before.

"So where are we going?" Chloe was curious she had wanted to know where Lex was taking her.

"To a banquette they have amazing food and I always go once a year. The people there may seem like snobs you can ignore most of them they shouldn't hassle you too much especially when they realize that you are with me." He looked over at Chloe and she didn't seem to mind that they were going to be around other people.

"Well I assume that most rich people are self centered since they think they can just buy off people to solve their problems." Chloe didn't realize how bad that sounded until she said it and realized that Lex was doing the same thing to her and Sophie. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that about you." Chloe blushed she wished she could take back what she had said.

Lex knew she was right he was buying her off so he could add on to his company. "It's okay you're right I never meant to buy you off I was only thinking about myself and how well I could run my company." Lex knew that sometimes he could be the most selfish man in the world.

"It's okay Lex I agreed to it. It isn't like you forced me." Chloe knew she needed the money to provide for her and Sophie. She was barley scraping by as it was and she wanted nothing more than to make a good life for her daughter maybe that was selfish too. She felt selfish because she wanted Lex's money while knowing that there were a billion other people out there that needed it more than her.

Lex looked over at her and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again he wanted to show her that he did truly have feelings for her and it had taken him a little too long to find out that he wanted her. He tried to fight back the feeling of touching her even in the simplest way. He tried to look at the window but saw nothing but black knowing that the windows had to be pitch black for his safety.

"So who said something that was funny you or Sophie?" Chloe had been wondering about that knowing that Lex didn't like to let people in but he had with her daughter.

"Sophie no one has ever made me laugh like that before. You have an amazing child Chloe she is extremely smart." Lex knew that Sophie must find school as boring as he did since the teacher he had told him nothing of which he didn't already know he found school useless. He took to reading knowing that he could get more from books than from his teacher. He knew that Sophie had felt the same way since she had told him. She was a trouble maker at school for that reason she liked to pick on everyone in her class. She had told him a story that he had found funny and he had promised her that he wouldn't tell Chloe.

"Sometimes she is too smart for her own good. Her old teacher wanted to strangle her sometimes. Sophie was always shouting out answers without letting the other kids answer." Chloe remembered the calls she had gotten all year from Sophie's teacher. It was always about what Sophie had done that day.

"She does it because she gets bored and she knows a lot more than the other kids you should put her in a more advanced class she wants to learn." Lex looked at Chloe and he could see the hurt look on Chloe's face she wasn't sure what he had said that was wrong.

"She told you that?" Chloe had asked Sophie if she liked school and the answer was always yes and Chloe knew that even if Sophie could advance she couldn't afford that kind of education. The school Sophie was at didn't let kids go on to the next level so Sophie would have to be transferred to a nearby private school that Chloe didn't have the funds to let her go.

"I assume she told you something different." Lex looked at Chloe and noticed that the pain was gone.

"Yes she did but I think she knew that if she told me that she didn't like school then I would try to find some way to scrape up money to send her to a private school that offers a better education." Sophie knew all to well of the money troubles that her mother was having and not because she had heard it from Chloe but because she had found out herself. Sophie had found Chloe's bill book and she had noticed that there were just some bills that Chloe couldn't pay and they had to cut back.

"I could pay for it if it would be alright with you of course. I got bored at school too and I might have turned out better if I had gotten the education I desired too. Although we had all the money for a more advanced school I think my father was afraid that I was getting too smart and he didn't want me to get smarter than him. He sent me away to a boarding school I think in hopes of getting me away from his library full of books that I loved to read." Lex knew that his father had tried to lock up the library and try to get Lex away from the things that were in there. His father stored all kinds of information in that library and Lex wanted to get his hands on it.

"Sophie would love that but I don't know how she would fit in there." Chloe didn't want Sophie to go on without friends knowing that friendship was very important for her daughter.

"I'm sure she would fit in better than at her other school. She might stop picking on the other kids and start making some friends." Sophie had told Lex that she had made all of her friends mad and that they had turned their backs on her and now she had no one but her mother to turn to.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Chloe knew that Sophie hadn't invited her friends over in a long time and she hadn't gotten invited over to their house either it was then that Chloe knew that something must have happened.

The limo stopped and the driver got out and opened up the door. Lex got out first and offered his hand to Chloe. When she took it he felt the electricity light up in his hand and he felt the warmness it offered up to him. He helped her out and she stood next to him. They were in front of a large building and Lex smiled at Chloe as he started to walk up the stairs that led to the entrance. Chloe walked beside him. When they entered there were hundreds of tables and music was playing softly for the people who were dancing.

In the entrance was a man taking money for the plates that you had to buy in order to get a meal and gain entrance. Chloe looked at the sign and couldn't believe that they wanted five thousand dollars for each person. Lex walked up to the man and wrote him a check and then they entered into the huge room. Chloe glanced at all the people who were wearing beautiful clothes that she knew cost a whole lot. Lex was greeted by people and he started shaking hands with most of them. He was trying to find the table that he and Chloe had been assigned to. They finally did after Lex had shaken hands with at least fifty men and had talk to more than thirty women.

Lex pulled out Chloe's chair for her he had asked the man for a table for two since he didn't want Chloe to be bombarded with tons of people she didn't know. Lex sat down across from her finally getting a chance to talk to her. "Well what do you think?" Lex asked her across the table.

"I think that this place is extremely expensive." Chloe smirked at him knowing that he could afford it but she never would be able to.

"All the money goes to a charity for kids I gave them some extra money I always do every year." He looked over at her knowing that Chloe had never been to one of these huge banquettes before.

A man came over to Lex and he smiled at Chloe. "Well Lex you sure have a pretty date and not one that I expected." The man told him.

"Thank you. So how have you been Dean?" Lex looked up at the man all he wanted was for all these people to leave him alone.

"I've been good I got engaged want to come meet her I mean as long as your date doesn't mind. I will only keep you for a minute." Dean smiled at Chloe hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't mind." Chloe answered as she watched Lex get up and follow the man over to a crowd of people leaving her alone.

It had been more than a minute and Chloe was getting bored she had no idea where Lex was she had lost him in the crowd of people. When it was time for everyone to eat she watched as the people all went over to their tables and she saw Lex coming back over with a sour look on his face. He sat down and looked at her he hadn't wanted to leave her for so long.

"I'm so sorry I tried to break away but every time I did someone else was begging me to talk to them. I wanted to come back here these people aren't nearly as interesting as you." Lex looked over at Chloe and noticed that she had been messing around with her silverware.

"It's okay Lex." Chloe knew that he had tried to get away she knew that he didn't like most of the people here and she wondered why it was he had come here.

The food came over to them and Chloe looked at the large amount that was piled on she wasn't sure she could eat it all. They both ate silently both enjoying their meals. Chloe had never tasted anything so good in all of her life.

"I told you the food was amazing." Lex told Chloe after he had finished his plate and Chloe was almost done with hers.

"You were right this is really good." Chloe finished her last bit and now she was completely full.

"We only have a little bit of time left so why don't I make up the time I was away with a dance?" Lex had gotten up and he had come over to her.

"That sounds nice." Chloe said knowing that their time together would be over soon she started to crave any time she had left with Lex.

Lex took her hand and helped her up from the table and then they walked over to the dance floor. There were tons of people there already but Chloe looked into Lex's face and suddenly they were the only people there. Lex placed his hands where he was supposed to and so did Chloe. She wasn't sure if it was right to place her head on him so she kept it up looking into his grey eyes. She heard him tell her that it was okay since he could see the question she had in her eyes. Slowly she laid her head on him and it felt so right nothing seemed to matter right then but them.

Lex didn't want the song to end he wanted to keep dancing with Chloe for forever and never let her go. He still was confused and thoughts were running back and forth through his mind. He knew that he would do the right thing when it came time to do so. He touched Chloe's hair with his hand and he started running it through his fingers gently. Chloe didn't pull back or seem to mind.

Once the song was over everyone was getting off the dance floor and Chloe was looking at Lex. It had felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms to have him hold her and now the feeling had to end. Chloe closed her eyes and she felt Lex touch her cheek. He was stroking her and Chloe suddenly realized that they couldn't do this again. She pulled away from him and she looked into his eyes. "We better go." Chloe told him as she noticed that the hundreds of people that were there were leaving.

"Yeah I guess we should." Lex felt awful he had wanted to kiss her again and somehow Chloe had known that and pulled away. He wished that he didn't feel like this he had never felt like this around any other woman before.

Lex lead Chloe out of the building and the limo was waiting for them. Chloe was tired and she rested her head on the back of the leather seat as the limo started to pull out.

"So did you have a good time?" Lex looked over at Chloe he hoped that his disappearance for the first few hours didn't make her first time out since she had had Sophie a disappointment.

"Yes I had a wonderful time thanks Lex." Although she had been alone for a few hours she still had a great time it was nice to get out without Sophie. Although she did miss Sophie a lot tonight. She hoped that Sophie was alright.

They were quiet after that and before Chloe knew it she was out. She had rested her head on Lex's shoulder and had fallen asleep. It was one in the morning when they arrived at the mansion. She could fell Lex shake her some to wake her. Chloe woke up and Lex helped her into the house knowing that she was still sleepy. They stopped at Sophie's room and Chloe kissed her child and then she made her way to the bedroom. Lex looked at Sophie's sleeping form and he just watched her as she slept he didn't know why it enthralled him so much. After a few minutes he realized that he was letting light into the bedroom and he didn't want Sophie to wake up so he closed the door and made his way into the bedroom. Chloe had already changed and went to bed. Lex got out his bed pants and went into the bathroom to put them on. Then he crawled into bed next to Chloe. Chloe rested her head on his chest her eyes were closed and he could tell she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

When Chloe woke up she was in Lex's arms and his head was close to hers. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't. Even though she felt strongly for him she couldn't let her emotions show. She knew that Lex would never be able to handle a family when he was already running a business. Sophie needed a father who could always be there for her and she needed someone around too. Although she knew that Sophie wouldn't like leaving she had to and she would have to forget about ever being here. She felt Lex stir next to her and his arms started to pull away from her. She missed the warmth that they held and she looked back at Lex's face his eyes were now open and he was looking at her.

"I guess we better get ready to see the Montezs today." Lex moved off of the bed trying hard not to look at Chloe. He was starting to fell things again and he knew that he had to make them stop.

Chloe got out of bed. "I better go check on Sophie." Chloe left the room and went into her daughter's room.

Sophie was playing with some toys and Chloe watched her she seemed at home here. Chloe hated it when Sophie was sad but it was what they had to do. "Are you hungry?"

Sophie's head turned as she looked at her mom. "Yes."

"Alright come on we will go get something." Chloe held out her hand and Sophie ran over and took it. They both went downstairs where breakfast was waiting for them. Chloe sat Sophie in the chair and gave her a plate of food then she took one.

"Did you have a good time last night mommy?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"It was okay I missed you a lot though."

"I missed you too."

"You have to remember not to tell the people you are going to meet about Lex and I not really being together okay?" Chloe looked at her daughter they were only doing this last thing for Lex and then they were going to leave.

"I know mommy." Sophie rolled her eyes she didn't see why people had to tell her things twice.

"Sophie don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Okay." Sophie had finished eating and she looked at her mom. "Do I have to go get ready now?"

"Yes and take a bath. Put on something nice okay?"

"Alright mommy." Sophie slid off her chair and went up the stairs. Lex was walking towards the stairs and he smiled at Sophie.

"Good morning Sophie."

"Good morning Lex." Sophie walked past him and went into her room she picked out a dress and started to get ready.

Lex walked downstairs and went into the dinning room. Chloe was eating breakfast and there was a plate waiting for him. He sat down next to Chloe and started to eat. Chloe found it awkward again to be near him although last night hadn't been awkward at all. Lex looked at her.

"Is this the way we are going to be now?" Lex looked at her he didn't want their relationship to be weird.

"I don't know how else to be when it comes to you." Chloe knew that she was lying the only reason she avoided Lex was because she was afraid of her feelings for him.

"I don't want this to be awkward Chloe."

"Don't worry Lex I won't be like this when the Montezs come I'm sure they will think that we are the perfect family." Chloe got off the chair and left the room. She knew that she had probably hurt Lex's feelings but she needed to get him to not have feelings for her. Chloe went up into the room and changed into some nice clothes then she went back downstairs. Lex was greeting what she thought might be the Montezs.

"Here is my fiancé now." Lex smiled at Chloe although she could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Maria" Maria told her as she shook Chloe's hand.

"Yes Chloe it is very nice to meet you I'm David." David shook her hand too.

"It's nice to meet the both of you Lex has talked about both of you to me a lot lately." Chloe smiled at them and she looked at Lex she hoped that he hadn't taken what she had said to heart.

Sophie was coming down the stairs and she looked at the people who were in the study. She walked over to Chloe.

"Mommy are these the Montezs?" Sophie asked her.

"Yes. David and Maria this is my daughter Sophie." Chloe looked at the stunned looks on both of their faces apparently they hadn't been expecting a child.

"You never told us that Chloe had a daughter Lex. What a nice surprise." Maria said as she smiled at the child. "How old are you?"

"I'm five." Sophie told her.

"I will lead you two to your room so you can put your things away." Lex told them as he helped Maria with her things and started to lead them up the stairs.

Sophie looked at Chloe. "They seem nice."

"Yeah just be good alright no smart comments." Chloe knew that when someone said something wrong Sophie twisted it all around and came up with something smart to say.

"I won't mommy. Are we going home tomorrow?" Sophie looked up at her mom she hoped that she would say that they could stay.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry sweetie but we don't fit into Lex's life."

"But I wanted him to be my new daddy." Sophie looked down at the ground she had never had a dad. Lex seemed to like her and she liked him she had wanted him to be her father.

"Honey I promise you that someday you will get a dad but I don't think it will be Lex." Chloe looked at Sophie she wished that she could make her daughter understand.

"Ok." Sophie said in a disappointed tone.

"Why don't you go to your room for awhile I think that the Montezs will only want to talk to Lex and I."

Sophie left without saying another word to her mother and Chloe knew that she was sad. Chloe wanted Sophie to have a good father who would have time for her. Lex had taken off of work to spend time with them to get to know them. She knew that if he had been working he would hardly be home or if he was home he would be working in his study.

Chloe waited for the Montezs to come back down and they did shortly after with Lex. They sat down and Lex sat down next to Chloe.

"So how did the two of you meet?" David asked getting interested in the couple before him he hadn't realized that Lex was up to marrying a woman who already had a child. He hadn't expected Lex to be that patient.

"At a charity ball it was about three years ago." Chloe told them remembering what she and Lex had told each other.

"You've been dating since then I mean there was no breakups in-between those years?" David asked them.

"No we never broke up." Lex told them.

"So how long have you been living in the mansion?" Maria asked Chloe.

"Sophie and I have been living here ever since we got engaged."

"Where did you use to live?" Maria questioned.

Chloe looked at Lex for a minute. "In an apartment in Metropolis."

"You seem unsure." David told her.

"Yeah well I moved a lot during my life."

"How come?" Maria asked her after giving a glance at her husband.

"I move with my job I'm a reporter but now that I am getting married I have decided to look for a more stable job." Chloe hoped that she was answering these questions right she didn't see why they cared about her background.

"Do you ever see your parents?" Maria asked her

"No my mom died when I was four and my dad lives in France." Chloe felt relieved that she could actually tell the truth about something.

"I'm sorry about your mother Chloe, and I'm sorry we are asking so many questions we just want to learn as much as we can about you in the little time that we have."

"It's alright I don't mind. You can ask me anything."

"Alright then I will ask you a question that has been on my mind. Who is Sophie's dad and what happened between the two of you?" David looked at her he had wanted to know since he met the girl he knew that she couldn't be Lex's.

"My ex-boyfriend wanted a more serious relationship and I refused so he got mad and raped me. It's not something I'm proud of but I wouldn't take it back now I love Sophie."

"I'm sorry to have asked such a personal question." David told her.

"I don't mind."

"She seems like a good kid." Maria told Chloe.

"Yeah she is and way too smart for her age." Lex said as he looked at Chloe.

"I'm sure you have put her in a good school though."

"Just the regular elementary we couldn't send her off to some boarding school far away from us. I know I hated to go there when I was a kid, I want to make a better life for Sophie."

"Well I'm sure she is glad to stay near here and be close to both of you. Does she mind that you two are planning on getting married?" David asked them

"She doesn't mind I have made sure of that and Lex has asked her she always tells us the same thing. I don't know if she is ready to call Lex her dad though since she has never had one before." Chloe looked at the Montezs and smiled.

"I'm sure she will get used to the idea after awhile." Maria said.

Sophie came down the stairs and she looked at everyone. "Can I come back down now my room is boring?"

"Of course you can come talk to us sweetie." Maria smiled at the little girl and Sophie skipped over to Chloe and Lex and sat in between them.

"I don't see how in the world your room could be boring though you have lots of toys and books." Chloe knew that Sophie wanted to be downstairs so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Well I don't like being up there alone." Sophie told her mother.

"It's alright Sophie I'm sure we can find something to talk about." Maria smiled

"Do you have kids?" Sophie asked her.

"Yes we do."

"How many do you have?" Sophie always wanted to know everything about everyone.

"Five." Maria answered

"Sophie I think that they wanted you to answer their questions." Chloe told her gently

"Oh we don't mind she is just a curious child that is all." David said

"I like to learn new things." Sophie told them

"That is good so you must like school?" Maria asked her

"No school is boring I can answer all of the teacher's questions and I get in trouble a lot." She knew that she had to behave at school but she needed to have some fun so she just shouted out answers.

"What in the world do you get in trouble for?" Maria asked

"Shouting out answers I guess I'm not allowed to do that."

"I'm sure that could cause a problem to the other children learning. Do you have any friends?" Maria asked again

"No they all call me a nerd. I don't mean to know everything it just happens."

"I'm sure you will be able to make some friends." David told her

"I have mommy and Lex that is enough."

"You don't want to have friends around your own age?" Maria asked

"I don't know kids my own age can't teach me things like Lex and mommy can."

"Alright well if you all don't mind I think my wife and I should get some sleep. We will sign our business over to you in the morning Lex. We can see that you have a wonderful family and that you all love each other." David smiled at them thinking that they were a wonderful family.

"Thank you." Lex stood up and shook David and Maria's hands. Then he watched as they left and went into their room.

"Well you have got what you wanted." Chloe said as she picked Sophie up and walked up the stairs.

Lex looked after them. He didn't know what he was going to do. Give up the business or give up his potential family. Lex closed his eyes and laid back into the couch. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**This is the last chapter I hope you have all enjoyed this fic. **

When Lex woke up in the morning Chloe wasn't lying next to him. He got up and got dressed knowing that the Montezs and himself had agreed to sign over their business to him. He left the room and checked into Sophie's room she wasn't there either and he knew that they had left. His heart ached but wasn't the company what he wanted? His heart had broken enough and he didn't want it to happen again, he would be taking a risk not only to fall in love with Chloe but also he would fall in love with Sophie too. If Chloe decided to leave he would never see either of them again and he didn't know if he could handle it. His whole night had been like this going back and forth and having mixed feelings.

He entered his office and the Montezs were waiting there for him. Lex went over and sat down across from them.

"So where are Chloe and Sophie?" Maria asked him

"Then went shopping I'm sure that they will be back later. I didn't want Sophie to be bored." Lex looked at them with cool eyes even though inside his heart was aching.

"Well we have to go soon so let's just get this done and over with Lex. You can read over the contract and then we can all sign as long as everything is to your liking which we think it should be." David told him

Lex took the contract and started to read he found it incredibly awkward to have a completely silent room. Lex kept going off track when he read it and then he would have to find his place all over again. He knew that this was going to take awhile.

Chloe had made someone drive them back to their apartment. She didn't know who it was and she really didn't care she just wanted to leave before Lex could stop them. Chloe looked at Sophie who was sitting on their couch in silence. Chloe knew that Sophie was mad at her but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't let her daughter fall in love with someone who wasn't going to be around long enough to take care of her and love her like dads were supposed too. Not only that but Chloe wanted a decent relationship and she knew that she could never have one with Lex. Chloe knew that soon Lex would come looking for them and she knew that they had to leave.

She went into Sophie's room and started to pack her things. This was the only home that Sophie had known and Chloe didn't want to take her away but she didn't want to have to see Lex either.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Sophie looked at her mother and she couldn't believe this she didn't want to go anywhere she liked being here and if her mom was going to take her away from Lex then she shouldn't make them move.

"We have to leave Sophie." She couldn't look at her child and she just kept packing.

"No we don't. I don't want to go anywhere I want to stay here. I don't care how bad the school is I will behave if only we can stay here." Tears started to stream down Sophie's cheeks.

"We can't stay here and that's the end of it. Now go watch TV or something." Chloe snapped at her and then she kept working on packing.

Sophie marched out of the room angry and sad. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to stay with Lex but she knew that her mother didn't want to.

Chloe knew that Sophie was mad at her but she knew that she would get over it sooner or later at least she hoped. Once she was done in Sophie's room she moved on to her room not checking in on Sophie knowing that she couldn't face her child at least not yet.

Lex left the room and he knew that he had to find Chloe and Sophie and bring them back no matter what. He knew that Chloe might leave and go somewhere else he had to make sure that he could at least see them one last time and know that they were going to be alright. He got into his car and started to drive to their apartment.

When he got there he ran up to their apartment door and saw that the door was ajar. He was afraid that they had already left and he pushed the door open. The TV was on but no one was in the living room. Lex went and checked Sophie's room but all there was, was a suitcase on her bed. He knew that they couldn't have of left yet then. Why was the door ajar? Lex went into Chloe's bedroom and saw her packing her suitcase. Suddenly he realized that Sophie was no where in the house. Had she left?

"Where is Sophie?" Lex asked her abruptly not thinking about anything else right at that moment.

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked up at Lex suddenly knowing that he had walked into the room. She wasn't surprised to see him.

"She isn't in here Chloe."

Chloe looked at him with a worried look. "No she couldn't have run away." Chloe left the room brushing past Lex and she searched all over the house and didn't find her.

Lex met her in the living room. "Come on we will go look for her she couldn't have gotten to far."

"What if someone kidnapped her?" Chloe looked at him how could he not think of that.

"Let's think positive now come on we will take my car." Lex and Chloe both ran down the stairs and went outside the apartment building and there was Sophie sitting on the curb her head in her hands.

Lex went over to her and placed his hand on her back kneeling down. Sophie looked up at him and a brief smile came over her face. "You scared us you know. You shouldn't run away from your mom."

"I'm sorry but mommy was going to make us leave and I wanted to see you again. I didn't want to go."

"You shouldn't have of run away though Sophie. Don't do it again alright." Lex looked at her brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"Okay."

Lex picked her up and he handed her to Chloe. "You can do whatever you want Chloe I'm not going to bother either of you. I was going to come back here and beg you to come back but I can't. It's your decision and you're right I'm self centered I don't care about other people or their feelings. I just want what I want and that's it. I'm never going to get a family that way. I'm never going to be happy that way. If anything you both have helped me to realize that I don't want some huge corporation I want a family that I can love. I'm so afraid of getting hurt whenever I give myself to someone I end up getting hurt."

"So you didn't take that deal?" Chloe looked at him she hadn't realized how much pain Lex had been through.

"No I couldn't." Lex looked at them and then he started to leave.

"Lex wait." Chloe called after him. Lex turned around but stayed in his same spot. "That kiss did mean a lot to me I lied before. I just didn't want to fall in love with you and end up getting hurt or letting Sophie get hurt. I think that we need to take it slow though I don't want to go into a relationship to fast."

"You want me after everything I have put you both through?" Lex was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yes we forgive you. Right Sophie?" Chloe looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah we want you to be a part of our family. And someday maybe you will be my daddy." Sophie smiled up at Chloe.

"I'm sure it will be awhile before that happens sweetie but yes Lex we want you in our family."

Lex came over to them and he wrapped his arms around them and they embraced in a long hug. Then Chloe set Sophie down on the ground and she kissed Lex without hesitation.

"Ill gross you should have warned me." Sophie told them putting her hands over her eyes.

They both laughed at her and smiled. Chloe knew that they would never be a perfect family there was no such thing. In her eyes there could never be a more perfect man than Lex although he did have his flaws so did everyone one else in the world. They could work them out not only his but hers as well.

THE END


End file.
